Holocausto Zombie
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Encerrado en una casa, un superviviente anonimo del Apocalipsis Zombie nos cuenta sus vivencias en un diario intimo. Homenaje al "Soy Leyenda", de Richard Matheson.


**HOLOCAUSTO ZOMBIE**

"_Diario de un Superviviente del Fin del Mundo"_

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**8 de Mayo  
23:25 Hs**

Todavía no sé qué me impulsa a escribir. Algún afán narrativo no resuelto o simplemente, la posibilidad de enloquecer totalmente aquí, en mi maldito aislamiento de un mundo que se fue por el caño ya hace algún tiempo.  
Pero no puedo evitarlo.  
Necesito desahogarme. Necesito hablar, al menos en éste improvisado diario que la desesperación me impulsa a escribir. Necesito… ¡Demonios! ¡Necesito contar lo que sucedió! Y lo que todavía sigue sucediendo.

Acabo de releer lo que escribí más arriba y no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta ironía. Le llamo "diario" a este pobre cuaderno anillado de hojas que encontré por ahí, tirado y olvidado en un rincón. Tenia anotadas algunas otras cosas en las paginas anteriores (vestigios banales de un mundo que fue) pero me temo que un eficaz arranque de hojas cortó por lo sano con esto y lo dejó limpito para comenzar yo con mi ¿narración?  
Ojala solo fuera eso. Ojala todo lo que he vivido, lo que vivió el mundo, solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Enferma, retorcida, sí… pero un sueño al fin.  
Me estoy yendo por las ramas. ¡Maldita sea! Perdón.  
Recapitulemos.  
Hace algunos meses ocurrió algo. Se desató una suerte de epidemia en todo el mundo. ¿El origen? Nadie lo sabe, pero si me lo preguntan, importa poco ya. Se ha hablado, durante el tiempo en que comenzó a extenderse de país en país, sin respetar fronteras, que la cosa era un virus. Algunos arriesgaron teorías locas y no los culpo, de que dicho virus lo fabricaron en alguna parte.  
No importa.  
Lo que sí importa es lo que vino después: la plaga.  
Iré al grano, no me gusta dar rodeos. Es tonto dar vueltas y vueltas sobre los inciertos orígenes de nuestro Apocalipsis particular: los muertos volvieron a la vida.  
¡Sé que suena a locura! Pero es cierto. Y harto comprobado ahora, si alguien (de quedar como yo, vivo e intacto) echara una mirada al mundo.  
Los muertos volvieron a la vida, convirtiéndose en zombies caníbales. Obtusas pero eficientes maquinas de matar. Blasfemas parodias de vida, que se arrastran, que caminan por todos lados.  
Al principio de ésta crisis los gobiernos intentaron tomar medidas. Intentaron parar la plaga. En vano, por supuesto, ya que fuera lo que fuera que convertía a los ilustres cadáveres en activos devoradores de carne humana se movía rápido.  
Se extendía. A veces como la rabia, entre mordida y mordida. A veces, por formas inexplicables. He oído historias de resurrecciones tan atroces que no me animo a plasmarlas siquiera en este improvisado diario.  
Sea como sea, la plaga se extendió.  
Fue cosa de días y de meses, en realidad. En ese periodo de tiempo, tuve el dudoso privilegio de asistir al Fin de la Humanidad…

Ley Marcial; las fronteras cerradas en inútiles intentos de contener a las hordas caníbales; las huidas en masa de la gente, escapando de las ciudades y buscando algún atisbo de salvación en las zonas rurales o islas lejanas. Y los saqueos, los robos e incendios múltiples que se produjeron, al caer en el caos total la hasta el momento, civilización.  
Menudo bicho resultó el ser humano. Es tragicómico cómo reaccionamos ante la inminencia de un final abrupto. Nos envuelve un eterno caos, un perpetuo deseo de qué, sabiendo que el mundo se va a acabar, le hagamos al Apocalipsis las cosas más fáciles.  
Todo ha terminado ya.  
El orden establecido se desvió al caos absoluto hace algún tiempo y ya poco importan los orígenes o los primeros meses de la plaga.  
Los muertos vivientes ganaron la guerra.

_Muertos_. Todos están muertos, ahora. Todos son muertos, ahora.

Yo estoy sólo. Sólo completamente y aislado, dentro de esta tapiada casa, este chalet mío en las afueras de la ciudad. Sólo, pero protegido de los cadáveres reanimados que deambulan todavía por afuera y que a veces pugnan por entrar. No estoy desarmado. Ahora, mientras escribo, le echo una mirada a mi escopeta de doble caño, cargada. Me siento cómodo teniéndola así, cerca mío, por más que no la esté usando. Pareciera mentira, pero los muertos vivientes tienen un curioso punto débil que he descubierto hará cosa de unos meses: se quedan completamente muertos cuando les vuelas la cabeza.

Voy a hacer una pausa. Oigo ruidos…

* * *

**9 de Mayo  
06:03 Hs **

Pausa algo larga la mía. Eran ellos. Cuando dejé las anotaciones y bajé al living-comedor, les oí. Las ventanas están todas reforzadas con maderos, pero eso no les impide a veces asomarse hasta mi jardín con sus pútridos pies y aporrearlas. Saben que estoy aquí, tienen hambre pero se equivocan si piensan que me van a hincar el diente. Mi casa no será muy grande, pero en los primeros días del caos la atiborré de todo lo necesario para sobrevivir: comida enlatada, un surtido amplio de agua, libros, CDS y videocasetes… y por supuesto, un generador eléctrico que yo mismo instalé.  
La electricidad fue una de las primeras cosas en desaparecer, cuando todo se fue al carajo.  
Y no podían faltar también las municiones. Balas para mi escopeta y demás cosas que tomé prestadas de la armería del barrio.  
Bueno… ¡Está bien! ¿A quién engaño? Que robé de la armería. Aunque no creo que al dueño le sirviera de mucho. Encontré su cuerpo parcialmente devorado cuando hice el viaje relámpago a recoger esto.  
Los muertos vivientes hacen bien su trabajo.  
Como sea, andaban cuatro o cinco de ellos plantados en el jardín de la casa, aporreando sin fuerza las ventanas tapiadas, gimiendo tal vez de dolor y hambre.  
Esas cosas no son realmente muy fuertes por separado, pero cuando están juntas es otra la historia.  
He oído rumores escalofriantes en los primeros días del caos, de ataques en masa. Algunos zombies se merendaron en grupo a un contingente de personas que escapaban de una ciudad vecina, en un camión.  
Otra vez me voy por las ramas.

Acaba de sonar un disparo en la lejanía. Tal vez algún superviviente más que anda por ahí. Me gustaría darle una mano, pero no conviene salir de noche. Es más fácil que a uno lo agarren por la noche que bajo los rayos del Sol.  
Al menos, el estruendo seguro hará que los cadáveres que andaban por mi patio vayan para allá. Suena cruel, pero este mundo se volvió cruel.  
Estoy cansado. Me voy a echar una siesta.

**06:18 Hs **

No me dejan dormir. ¡Malditos hijos de puta! Deben andar con hambre.  
Acabo de subir al techo de la casa y desde una ventana le desencajé un par de tiros al grupo reunido en el jardín. Estoy seguro que les di a dos de ellos en plena cabeza, pero con la escasez de iluminación todavía afuera, difícil decirlo. Cuando claree con el Sol, dentro de poco, me fijo.  
Supongo que el resto se ausentó por los disparos. Esas cosas no son tan tontas como parecen. Es raro, pero aprenden.  
¡Lo único que falta! Muertos inteligentes.  
¡Aj!  
Voy a tener que llevarme los cadáveres baleados a quemarlos por ahí.  
Mierda.

* * *

**13 de Mayo  
12:25 Hs **

Han pasado algunos días desde mi última anotación. No sé por qué demonios me empecino en escribir algo que nadie va a leer nunca, pero el tedio me está volviendo loco.

No hay TV. Murió en los primeros días de la crisis. Tengo por suerte videocasetes y sigo dando las gracias por contar con el generador. Si no fuera por eso, las heladeras que instalé, con su correspondiente dotación de comida y bebida estarían igual de podridas como esos cadáveres ambulantes, mis queridos muertos vivientes. Esos sí que siguen religiosamente paseándose por las calles y juraría que cada vez hay más.  
Pero la verdad es que los filmes y episodios de viejas series de mi videoteca ya no me hacen gracia. Es más, ni las películas porno de Mary Carey ni Rachel Rotten que robé de aquella tienda me caen interesantes ya. Solo hacen que ciertas angustias un tanto más físicas y un poco urgentes se me vengan encima.  
Ok. Al diablo con la Carey o con la Rotten. Lo más probables es que, a estas alturas, las dos hayan cambiado de profesión.  
_Que pensamiento más terrible. _

**12:30 Hs **

Se acabaron el licor y algunas provisiones. Tengo que salir.

**13:45 Hs **

Mi visita a la licorería armado y listo para lo que fuera, no me defraudó. Atravesé todo el barrio con el corazón en la garganta, sentidos atentos, por sí las dudas. Las casas vecinas estaban todas deterioradas. Se caían a pedazos.  
La mayoría de sus dueños escaparon cuando las cosas comenzaron a irse al carajo. El resto, como yo, se quedó y resistió. Con la diferencia, claro, de que si no se los merendaron, se infectaron de lo mismo. Ahora deben deambular por las calles, semi-podridos seguramente.  
En la licorería me esperaba el dueño del local… o el que fuera el dueño. Ahora era un espantajo por donde se lo mire, con la mitad de la cara arrancada o masticada, las ropas raídas y los ojos vacíos de toda emoción, salvo el hambre, el ansía por la carne humana.  
Se me tiró encima, apenas crucé la desvencijada puerta. Por increíble que fuera, me estaba esperando estratégicamente agazapado en algún rincón en penumbras.  
Estas cosas siguen poniéndose demasiado listas.  
Tuve unos agónicos momentos de lucha y forcejeo, evitando la mordida fatal de esos dientes apestosos, hasta que logré sacármelo de encima y le volé los sesos. El cuerpo cayó contra un mamparo de vidrio, se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil.  
Creo que me quedé como un tonto mirando al muerto definitivamente muerto, hasta que reaccioné, tomé mi provisión y me marché. Hice el alto en el almacén cercano y aproveché a llevarme el resto de las provisiones que me hacían falta también de ahí.  
Cuando entraba en casa, los vi asomarse por las calles con su vacilante pero decidido paso. El ajetreo los había atraído y como ya dije, cuando vienen en grupo, es mejor evitarlos.  
No gasté más municiones. Cerré la entrada con llave, pasador y la triple tranca.  
Finalizo acá. Me cansé de escribir, de momento. Tengo hambre.

* * *

**17 de Mayo  
18:05 Hs **

Terminé hace poco de reemplazar tablones. Ahora parece que mis muertos vivientes no se contentan con aporrear las ventanas tapiadas; también empiezan a arrancarlas.  
Me desconcierta la cantidad cada vez más excesiva de zombies en las calles. Desde lo alto de mi casa y con mis prismáticos, espié una caravana de éstas cosas caminando hacia la ciudad. También dirigí mis ojos para allá y me quedé helado cuando vi una serie de columnas de humo elevándose hacia el frío cielo.  
La ciudad está ardiendo.

No me extraña. Si la ola de saqueos no acabó con ella y si ni siquiera lo hacen las hordas caníbales no-muertas, los incendios terminaran con todo.  
¿Podría quedar gente viva en la gran ciudad?  
Las ciudades, de acuerdo a lo que sabia, eran trampas mortales. Sin embargo podría haberse dado un importante foco de resistencia. Gente organizada que como yo, se salvó del holocausto.  
_Hum_…

* * *

**20 de Mayo  
02:15 Hs **

Como no podía dormir, me puse con la radio. Me conseguí un aparato de recepción-transmisión de largo alcance, hace tiempo. Pero desde que la crisis comenzó, solo recibo estática.  
Sueño ya con oír a alguien del otro lado. Alucino con ver otro paisaje mejor a éste barrio suburbano de mala muerte, repleto de fenómenos podridos caníbales.  
Estoy agotado. Mi monotonía diaria me está cansando.  
O sigo adelante como sea, o me pego un tiro y acabo con esto.  
La idea me ronda cual buitre hambriento del infierno. No deseo hacerlo (¡me resisto!) pero la soledad y el aislamiento es tal que a veces, solo a veces…

La escopeta brilla en su lugar sobre la mesa, mientras escribo.

…Tal vez…

* * *

**Más Tarde  
(No sé la hora, se detuvo el reloj y no tengo baterías) **

Recibí una señal. ¡Justo cuando pensaba en apretar el gatillo de la escopeta!  
Resumiré la charla que tuve, vía radio-emisión: un grupo de personas sobrevivieron. Armadas y bien equipadas, encuentran gente y la "reclutan" en su grupo. Me han dicho que pasarían a buscarme, para unirme yo también.

¡Al fin!

Pero… pero no puedo dejar de pensar también en ciertas cosas.  
Actualmente, los alimentos y el agua potable escasean. ¿Y si es todo un fraude? ¿Y si eran gente que se dedica a robar a los sobrevivientes? Una modalidad de saqueo post-apocalíptica. ¿Podría ser yo tan ingenuo?  
¿Y qué otra cosa hacer? ¿Seguir aquí, merced de los muertos vivientes que me rondan? ¿De la locura? ¿Cuánto duraría, por más bien aprovisionado que estuviera? ¿Otro par de meses más? Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Qué hacer cuando el agua se acabe, cuando la comida desaparezca y cuando el hastío llegue hasta el limite?  
La espada y la pared, el viejo dilema.

Que vengan. Si son gente buena, bienvenidos. Si son todo lo contrario… bueno, los espera mi escopeta. Una cosa es segura: me mataran, pero de acá no se llevaran nada.

* * *

**Mucho Tiempo Después (no sé el día)  
Alguna hora de la tarde, supongo (tampoco sé la hora) **

Lo tenia bastante abandonado a mi pobre diario, en este tiempo. Con todo lo que pasó, no es para menos.  
Para no hacerla larga, el grupo de los sobrevivientes resultó ser genuino. Llegaron dos días después de mi última anotación y una delegación de ellos bajó del camión a mi encuentro. Fue un momento extraño y hasta curioso, pero al principio marchó todo bien. Fue mientras preparaba mis cosas para la mudanza (estaba excitado como nunca por encontrar gente nueva y sobre todo, viva) que los muertos vivientes atacaron: ahora, salieron por docenas.  
Era un espectáculo infernal, pesadillesco. Una autentica marea fúnebre de gente; hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños (¡niños!) semi-destrozados en muchos casos, las tripas al aire o con desgarrones por diversas partes de sus cuerpos. Con la piel entre tonalidades pálidas a azuladas. Una marea terrible que apareció de repente, en grupo, atacando.

Atacando.  
Las balas no se hicieron esperar. El grupo sabía defenderse. Pero aquellas cosas, como observé antes, se volvieron muy listas. La emboscada estaba ¿planeada?  
Dios, ¡eran muchos!  
El grupo fue diezmado.  
Vi a mis nuevos amigos morir, mientras esos pútridos cadáveres del diablo se les arrojaban encima, devorándolos; arrancando pedazos de carne, intestinos y demás. Intenté refugiarme en la casa, atrancar las puertas, pero fue inútil. La oleada de muertos vivientes había penetrado al interior. ¡A mí refugio! Creo que enloquecí. En ese momento, perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. Abrí fuego y abatí a muchos, pero todo era en vano. Cuando todas las esperanzas acaban, solo queda huir.  
Tomé las llaves del camión. Ya no quedaba casi nadie del grupo con vida; los que quedaban, Dios mío, no quiero ni pensar cuanto durarían bajo aquellos abrazos pútridos, bajo las mordidas de aquellos dientes de pesadilla.

Me fui. A la fuerza, con dolor, con terror. Conduje por calles atestadas de zombies, no deteniéndome por nada del mundo. Fue un tramo largo. Solo me detuve en mitad de una ruta, camino al campo, para vomitar.

Ahora, tiempo después, estoy escribiendo esto. El mismo impulso de luchar contra la locura, el horror, es lo que me impele a escribir, a seguir dando testimonio de lo acontecido. Perdí mi casa, mis cosas. La esperanza de integrarme a un grupo de gente, humana y viva.

La pregunta es: ¿Cómo se sigue adelante? ¿Qué salida me queda? ¿Pegarme un tiro, como estuve a punto de hacerlo antes? ¿Terminar con todo con una apoteosis de sangre y sesos?  
No. No quiero morir. ¡Me resisto!  
Si lo hubiera deseado, no seria un superviviente y eso es lo que soy.  
¿Qué queda entonces? Solo seguir. Solo me resta continuar. Tengo el camión lleno de gasolina, armas abandonadas y hasta provisiones alimenticias del fenecido grupo de rescate. Solo me queda marchar, como lo vine haciendo desde el funesto día en que el mundo comenzó a caer, hacia delante.  
_A lo desconocido._


End file.
